


Man in Uniform

by NahaFlowers



Series: Thomas and his Lieutenant [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thomas has a uniform kink, desk sex fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: “What if I made it my express desire to have you here with me on all mornings?” Thomas growled possessively.“Well, then, I suppose I would have to obey.” James’s eyes sparkled with wicked mirth and desire.After seeing James in his uniform, leaving him far too early in the morning, Thomas is hungry for more of his Lieutenant. James is more than happy to oblige.





	Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/gifts).



> Sequel to The Softness You're Blessed With, for Magnetism_Bind who requested a desk sex sequel. So...voilà!

When James arrived home that evening – and how amazing it was, he thought, that he now had somewhere to call home, in a way no ship or rented room could ever be – the events of the morning, such as they were, had quite slipped his mind.

They had not, however, slipped Thomas’s, and he appeared quite flustered when he stood up to greet James.

He greeted Miranda first, with a kiss on the cheek. “He’s been like this all day,” she said confidentially. “You really shouldn’t leave us so early in the morning.”

James suppressed a grin. “Duty called,” he said apologetically, and made his way over to Thomas. He touched his face, feather-light, and then kissed him on the lips. Thomas’s reply was instant, fierce, and when he opened his eyes to look at James, his pupils were wide and dark with desire. James raised his eyebrows.

“What if I made it my express desire to have you here with me on all mornings?” Thomas growled possessively.

“Well, then, I suppose I would have to obey.” James’s eyes sparkled with wicked mirth and desire.

Miranda cleared her throat behind him, drawing their eyes to her momentarily, although Thomas maintained contact by placing a hand on his arse, and squeezing.

“I’ll leave you two to it, then,” she said with a knowing smile, and left the room.

James looked back at Thomas eagerly, and Thomas smiled. “My office, if you please, Lieutenant.” He took James by the hand and led him there. Once they had entered the room, Thomas pressed James up against his desk, hungrily devouring his lips and neck. James moved to open his collar, in order to give Thomas more access, but Thomas moaned and stopped his hands. James cocked his head at him questioningly.

“Do you have any idea what it’s been like?” said Thomas in a tortured whisper. “ _Here_ , _all day_ , with nothing to think about but you in that uniform.”

James’s eyes lit up in understanding. Oh. He smirked. “I can see it’s been very tough for you, my Lord. Although I do believe you do in fact have work you could be getting on with,” he said, mock-reprovingly.

“I couldn’t focus on any of it,” Thomas admitted breathless, gaze dark and intense and fixed on James’s.

“But I’m here now,” James countered, after he had recovered his own breath. “As you can see. At your service.”

It was meant to be ironic but James’s tone was gravelly and it came out much more suggestive than he intended. Thomas’s eyelids fluttered and then he was on his knees in front of him, nosing at the hard bulge in his trousers as if asking for permission, blue eyes looking up at him wide and pleading.

James nodded, unable to speak, and Thomas unbuttoned him and pulled down both trousers and drawers, drawing out his erection.

James made a low noise in the back of his throat as Thomas licked his hand and stroked James’s length, slowly, from base to tip. Then he ducked his head down and James felt Thomas’s mouth on his cock. He flicked his tongue over the slit teasingly and then licked a long stripe along the underside of his cock. James groaned and Thomas smiled up at him beatifically, before setting to work. Soon enough, James was bucking his hips into Thomas’s mouth, barely succeeding in holding back his thrusts.

Thomas drew back and James moaned painfully at the loss. Thomas looked up at him, debauched, lips and mouth red and stretched and sticky, a dribble of pre-come at the corner of Thomas’s mouth that made James moan again.

“I want you to fuck my mouth, Lieutenant,” Thomas said huskily, and James’s eyes fluttered closed before he opened them again, focusing on Thomas. “I want to feel you come all down my throat.”

James hardly needed further encouragement. With a cry of pleasure, he thrust into Thomas’s mouth and felt Thomas swallow him down. He gripped James’s arse tightly as his head bobbed and they found a steady rhythm, until eventually James began to lose control, his grip on the desk tightening as his hips juddered wildly back and forth, fucking Thomas’s mouth. Finally, he spasmed and came, in several long spurts, down Thomas’s throat. Eventually, Thomas pulled off, but not before he had swallowed down all James’s spend, licking his lips and around his mouth for good measure.

James leant back against the desk, weakened by Thomas’s ministrations and his desire to do the filthiest of things to him with such obvious desire.

Thomas, quicker to recover than James, looked up at him with a devilish grin.

“How was that, Lieutenant?” he asked cheekily. “Up to your exacting standards?”

James groaned and nodded, and Thomas chuckled good-naturedly. James’s eyes flickered open and closed, trying to get his voice back. “G-good,” he stuttered. Then he reached down to pull Thomas up to eye-level, flush against him. “So, so good,” he said, kissing him clumsily.

They just held each other and kissed for a while, long and languid, until James became aware of the insistent pressure of Thomas’s cock against his thigh. He pushed against it, wantonly.

“And what can we do for you, sir?” James asked, his eyes hooded, and Thomas, despite his brazenness in going down on James, actually blushed. James felt his heart contract at it, loving Thomas all the more. He kissed his lover’s nose, while working Thomas’s trousers open and grasping his cock.

Thomas sighed into James’s hair as he stroked roughly up and down the length – sailor’s hand, calloused and coarse, and the friction was at the same time both wonderful and unbearable. Thomas bit into James where his neck met his shoulder, and James whispered sweetly into his ear, “Do you have any oil in here?”

Thomas nodded fervently. “In the top drawer,” he managed, and James moved round to get it, causing Thomas to whine needily, momentarily bereft. James found the oil and handed it to Thomas, who looked at him with a furrowed brow.

“I want you to fuck me. Against this desk,” James explained, a tad hoarsely. Sometimes he still could not believe he was allowed to say these things to Thomas, to _do_ these things with Thomas.

Meanwhile, Thomas was slicking his fingers, and James awkwardly kicked his trousers and underthings completely off and turned around to bear his arse to Thomas, hands flat on the desk.

He heard Thomas gasp, and then felt him parting his cheeks and rubbing one long, slick finger round and round the rim, making sure it was nice and slippery before he slipped it in. James hissed through his teeth as he felt Thomas’s finger inside him.

“Is this all right?” asked Thomas, looking up at him, concerned, always so concerned with how James was feeling. It made James want to weep, sometimes.

“Yes, God, yes, Thomas.” He closed his eyes and stretched his back, pushing back on Thomas’s finger.

“God, James, you are so beautiful,” said Thomas as his long index finger began to move back and forth inside him, hitting that sweet spot every other go until James was writhing underneath him, begging for a second finger. Thomas slipped it in and slid his fingers back and forth, scissoring and twisting until James was in a frenzy beneath him.

“Please,” begged James brokenly, and Christ, what a gorgeous sight this was, thought Thomas. _His_ Lieutenant, both uniformed and laid bare beneath him. He pulled out his fingers and slicked his cock, lining it up with James’s entrance and pushing in, slowly, slowly, until he was filling James up. He moved, gradually at first, but James was whimpering beneath him, the pleasure almost too much for his already-spent cock to bear – it twitched and Thomas moved faster, thrusting in and out.

James spoke, with great effort, as he felt himself being alternately emptied and filled up by his lover. “How does it feel to see your Lieutenant like this?” he asked, gasping, as Thomas hit the right spot once, twice, three times. “The stiff, buttoned up liaison, come to pieces beneath your stiff, thick cock.” It was hardly Shakespeare, James thought, but it seemed to be having the desired effect on Thomas, who was sighing and moaning as he rocked his hips. “I bet it feels good.” He paused, then when Thomas didn’t answer, he said, “Does it feel good, Thomas?”

“Y-yes,” said Thomas, hips stuttering from a mostly steady rhythm into a hard, fast, uncontrolled one, his thighs and hips slapping against James’s arse obscenely.

“You’re going to come for me, aren’t you?” James crooned. “You’re going to spurt all your noble seed over my arse.”

At that, Thomas came with a yell, seed indeed spurting in and all over James’s arse, dripping down between his thighs. Thomas collapsed on top of James, breathing hard, and neither of them had the presence of mind to move for a good few minutes. Thomas dropped kisses all over James’s hair and neck and traced patterns on his back.

Eventually they got up and Thomas pulled James over to the armchair in the corner of the room, flopping into it and pulling James on top of him. He wrapped his arms around him and James buried his head in Thomas’s shoulder. After a minute or two, James lifted his head sleepily.

“If that’s the effect my uniform has on you,” he said, “perhaps I should keep a spare one here at all times.”

“That, my darling,” said Thomas hazily, “sounds like a very good idea.”

 


End file.
